DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Efforts supported through the Human Genome Project have resulted in the generation of both the clone resources and the technological developments required to interface the information produced through genome analysis and the clinical environment. As part of this effort, we have constructed large insert BAC (Bacterial Artificial Chromosome) libraries as a source of representative templates for sequencing the genome. Our current goal is the assembly of a genome wide BAC array at 1mb intervals to establish a framework of clones that can provide an immediate impact in cancer diagnostics genetics. This framework will be built on 4000 genetic and EST markers selected at the Sanger Center which have been ordered through the GB4, SG3, and TNG radiation panels, resulting in an optimal set of ordered markers available for assembling ale BAC array. The mapping information will be immediately available to the public through our website (http://bacpac.med.buffalo.edu) as well as the maps at NCBI/NLM. The individual and arrayed mapped clones will be distributed to the scientific community using our established distribution system, as well as, commercial resource companies. This BAC clone array will serve as nucleation points establishing the initial resource towards a whole genome BAC array that will have great future utility for techniques capable of scanning the entire genome in one experiment.